


Привычка оставаться

by cheerycherry



Category: Merlin (TV)
Genre: Angst, Arthur Pendragon Returns, F/M, Fate & Destiny, Gen or Pre-Slash, Immortal Merlin, Immortality, Love Triangles, M/M, Modern Era, Mysticism, Post-Episode: s05e13 The Diamond of the Day, Post-Series, Pre-Slash, Reincarnation, Romance
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-11-05
Updated: 2015-11-05
Packaged: 2018-04-30 04:42:33
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,132
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5150648
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cheerycherry/pseuds/cheerycherry
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Артур возродился. Внешне он немного другой, но на его судьбе по-прежнему остаётся отпечаток чего-то великого. Чем ему заняться в современном мире? В чём найти себя? Он потерян, не знает толком, что ему делать, ищет кого-то, только сам не может понять, кого же... Как ему может помочь этот полубезумный, заблудившийся в веках волшебник, который то мальчик, то старик?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Привычка оставаться

_...Я не выбирал себе такой судьбы, но даже иначе я выбрал бы так же..._  
— Синьор? Синьор? Пожалуйста, прослушайте инструкции по безопасности, — кто-то дотронулся до его плеча. Выныривая из тумана сна, Артур заморгал и неуклюже улыбнулся стюардессе.  
— Наше воздушное судно оснащено шестью аварийными выходами, которые находятся слева и справа в передней, центральной и хвостовой части салона. Каждый выход...  
Артур поморщился. Он летает так часто, что правила въелись в его память хуже приставучей попсовой песенки. Ему не то что не нужно их слушать — ему даже как-то раз снилось, что он зачитывает их сам.  
Когда он в последний раз оставался на месте дольше, чем на две недели? Последние полгода слились в нескончаемую череду "застегните ремни безопасности, приведите спинку кресла в вертикальное положение, выключите телефоны, что вы будете есть, застегните ремни безопасности, приведите спинку кресла в вертикальное положение, пожалуйста, оставайтесь на местах до полной остановки самолета, вы снова можете пользоваться мобильным телефоном, не забудьте вещи" — и снова по кругу: "застегните ремни..."  
В аэропорту он всегда сверяется с телефоном, чтобы не перепутать, куда сейчас летит. Сумасшедший месяц перелётов туда-сюда через Атлантику раз-два в неделю излечили его от джетлага[1] навсегда. Он перестал носить часы, потому что всё равно не мог вспомнить, сколько стран назад выставлял время правильно. Он слышал все ошибки в английском, которые только делают на свете, и сам подхватил шведский акцент за две недели в Сольне.  
Он забыл свою любимую чашку в офисе в Люблянском университете, а когда был вчера — или уже позавчера? — проездом в Граце, не успел за ней заехать: его ждала встреча в Тренто. А сейчас самолёт неотвратимо уносил его прочь, держа курс на Лондон.  
Проблема, конечно, была в том, что у его центра хватало ресурсов, чтобы перебрасывать своего сотрудника эконом-классом по земному шару, но недоставало, чтобы заниматься своими делами самостоятельно. И ещё — в том, что Артур и командировки были созданы друг для друга. Что он был умён, подразумевалось само собой; но у него к тому же были хорошо развиты деловая жилка и полезная способность объяснять сложные вещи просто и без единой нотки высокомерия: свою потребность издеваться над идиотами Артур полностью вымещал на юных стажёрчиках, своих и чужих. Птенцам ведь это только на пользу?  
В медицине он на самом деле плавал, больше соображая в инженерной части — электротехнике, материаловедении. Но, как ни удивительно, лучше всего дар убеждения проявлялся у него именно с врачебной стороны. Даже профессионально выгоревшие медики, те, которые в начале встречи слушали его, не слыша, и сидели с циничными физиономиями, уходили, посветлев лицом: он дарил им глоток вдохновения к профессии. На неучей и шарлатанов, которым бесконечные годы учебы и интернатуры отбивали и без того вялый интерес к медицине, общение с Артуром действовало угнетающе: их тянуло пререкаться или попросту клонило в сон. Сам же Артур с пациентами почти не работал и видел их обычно только в коридорах, — возможно, именно этим и объяснялся его заразительный энтузиазм.  
Руководство подшучивало, что его пора переводить в отдел маркетинга или связей с общественностью. Артур механически улыбался, но сам находил в шутке досадно много истины: пока он наматывал мили вокруг глобуса, настоящие проекты делал кто-то другой. Он успевал только подкидывать идеи. Никто не жаловался, но ему казалось, что все его недавние предложения почти очевидные — в центре отлично бы справились и без него.  
Хотелось остановиться. Хотелось, чтобы шарик прекратил вертеться, как заведённый, а люди перестали толкаться и нестись куда-то. Он чувствовал, что скоро не то что чашки будет забывать, а сдаст в багаж собственную голову. Причём не на свой рейс.  
Артур вздохнул, вытащил ноутбук и подключился к бортовой сети Wi-Fi. Он не Джек, ему работа без развлечений не повредит [2]. А вечная поездка скоро закончится.

* * *

_...Мне обещали, что ты вернёшься, когда Альбион будет нуждаться в тебе больше всего. Вот мир уже другой. Люди научились интеллигентно убивать. Планета задыхается. От Альбиона осталось только имя._  
 _Где ты?_  
 _Где ты?_  
Он проснулся, как от толчка, не понимая, где находится, и не узнавая свою спальню. За окном ещё клубилась серость. Он встал коленями на кровати и прижался пылающим лбом к замерзшему стеклу.  
Иногда, вот как сейчас, ему было крайне сложно покинуть грань между сном и явью. Его лихорадило, у него колотилось сердце. Когда-то матери приходилось заводить будильник на глухой предрассветный час — в это время Артур мог подняться с постели и отправиться прочь из дома, будто гамельнский малыш за дудочкой крысолова.  
Вдох-выдох. Вдох-выдох. Артур пытался сосредоточиться на холодном сквозняке, потягивающем из щелей в окне, и не сводил глаз со своего отражения. Оно отвечало ему испуганным, растерянным взглядом.  
 _Где я?_  
 _Кто — “я”?_

 

Ярко-красный вязаный шарф, над которым пунцовели щёки и нос под россыпью светлых кудряшек, Артур заметил совсем издали. Девушка стояла у входа в кафе, пытаясь приладить к двери непослушный рождественский венок. Из её рта сердито вырывался пар, похожий на драконий дым.  
Не в силах идти спокойно, Артур сначала ускорился, а затем побежал. Гулкий звук его шагов разнёсся эхом по пустынной улице; девушка вздрогнула и обернулась.  
— Артур! — её лицо озарилось радостью. Бросив всё, она кинулась ему навстречу, чтобы влететь в распахнутые объятия и закружить их обоих. В два оборота они врезались в стену дома и весело рассмеялись, не отпуская друг друга.  
— Пенни, — умиротворенно прошептал Артур.  
Из-за угла показался прохожий, и они нехотя разошлись.  
— Ты как обычно? Пойдем поговорим! — Пенни потянула его внутрь.  
— У тебя венок перекосился, — заметил Артур, осторожно пригибаясь на входе — удары головой об этот дверной проём уже стоили ему десяток-другой баллов IQ, он был уверен.  
Пенни, уже нырнувшая в подсобку, откликнулась приглушенно и невпопад:  
— С беконом или грибами?  
— С беконом, спасибо! — крикнул Артур, оглядываясь по сторонам и снимая куртку.  
За полгода здесь ничего не изменилось: всё те же глубокие мягкие кресла, всё те же столы из светлого дерева. Артур тут никогда не ел, предпочитая спокойному полумраку зала для посетителей помещение для персонала, по утрам залитое солнцем. Поэтому он, не мешкая, последовал за Пенни.  
С тех пор, как он проснулся в пять утра, день так и оставался пасмурным, и кухонька встретила его неестественным электрическим светом. Пенни сновала между шкафчиками, столом, тостером и плитой. Выбившийся из-за уха локон гипнотически пружинил, подпрыгивая при каждом движении.  
— Сколько же я тебя не видела! — она ловко резала листочки зелени вслепую, а сама неотрывно смотрела на Артура, устроившегося, как всегда, на высоком табурете у окна, чтобы не мешать ей. — Ты изменился… Как поживаешь?  
Артур неопределённо взмахнул рукой.  
— Непривычно. Не знаю, чего было больше: стран или чиновников. Вчера полночи стирал со лба печать и подпись, по которым мне разрешается моргать. «Гарри Поттер и Путы Бюрократии» какие-то. А ты?  
По её лицу скользнула тень вины, но едва Пенни раскрыла рот, чтобы ответить, как с лестницы послышались шаги.  
— Пэн? У нас гости?  
Время застыло. Не нужно было быть гением, чтобы понять, почему из жилой части дома на кухню босиком спускается заспанный мужчина в одних только джинсах с болтающимся расстёгнутым кожаным поясом и почему Пенни выглядит застигнутой врасплох и не знает, что сказать. Артур и… хозяин дома выжидающе уставились на неё.  
— Артур, это Майкл. Майкл, это Артур, — выдавила Пенни.  
— Очень приятно, — в один голос заверили друг друга они.  
Артур сгорал со стыда. Внезапно и тёплое приветствие, и домашняя обстановка кухни оказались доставшимися ему по ошибке. Принимая из рук Пенни тарелку с яичницей, испускающей ароматный пар, он постарался не дотронуться до её пальцев — теперь он чувствовал себя не вправе.  
Майкл и Пенни присоединились к нему — они завтракали тостами. Поначалу натянутый тон разговора со временем разрядился, но Артуру всё равно было неловко — уж с кем, с кем, а с Пенни ему никогда прежде не приходилось беседовать о погоде, чтобы не молчать.  
Особенно его задевали мелочи, в которых они с Майклом были похожи. У обоих пшеничные волосы. У обоих широкие, угловатые плечи. Оба размахивали руками, когда говорили. Оба любили шутливо задираться, но, как и Артур, Майкл, похоже, считал, что Пенни — это святое, и придерживал чувство юмора в узде.  
Его немного утешило, что Майкл работал продавцом в магазине. Хоть профессии разнили их радикально.  
Позавтракав и выпив чаю, Артур достал из кармана кошелёк, только чтобы с раздражением обнаружить, что оставил платёжную карточку дома. Наличными нашлись только тридцать швейцарских франков. Он как раз перебирал мелочь — вдруг найдётся пара фунтов или пенсы? — когда звон монет привлёк внимание Пенни, убирающей со стола.  
— Артур, что ты делаешь? — воскликнула она и подошла ближе, смущённо теребя в руках губку для мытья посуды. — Позволь мне тебя угостить, — тихо попросила Пенни. — Ты мой друг.  
— Я твой друг, — без выражения повторил Артур.  
Нечестно было надеяться, что она будет его ждать. Между ними ничего и не успело завязаться. В последний раз они виделись, когда что-то только зарождалось: когда взгляды сцеплялись слишком надолго, когда доверялось личное. Когда он выходил во внешний мир, окрылённый её пожеланием удачи, будто рыцарь, которому дама подарила перед турниром ленту в знак расположения. Когда днём он то и дело вспоминал её — как мерило достойному и малодушному, как маяк, по которому Артур искал дорогу к самому себе.  
Кто будет целых полгода ждать человека, с которым даже никогда не ходил на свидание?..  
Артур повертел в руках раскрытый кошелёк, затолкал его в карман, пробормотал неразборчивое «спасибо» и удалился, не глядя на Пенни, растерянно подавшуюся к нему. Дверь за ним решительно захлопнулась.  
Вдыхая холодный воздух, Артур машинально выровнял рождественский венок и зашагал дальше по улице.  
_Это не моя Пенелопа._

 

Суматошное течение дня трепало, мотало и дёргало его, пока не выплюнуло усталым и тяжёлым в нескольких кварталах от дома. Солнце уже зашло, и по мостовой, взбрызнутой случайно промелькнувшим дождём, побежала искристая наледь.  
Артур сам не знал, как и почему заметил этого согбенного старика среди прочих нечастых прохожих. Но почему-то заметил. Почему-то смотрел, как тот ковыляет по улице навстречу ему, и никак, ну никак не мог ошибиться, когда тот, монотонно бормоча пустую чушь себе под нос, встряхнул головой, и Артур вдруг разглядел, что вовсе не старик это, а всего лишь молодой мужчина лет тридцати.  
И идёт он довольно бодро.  
И смотрит на Артура — хотя нет, _сквозь_ Артура.  
И глаза у него — золотые.

* * *

_…Что такое магия, как не неспособность смириться с реальностью?_  
 _Мне кажется, что если бы все знали этот побудительный толчок к действию, эту неуклонную веру, что существующее возможно изменить, то чародеем бы был каждый._  
 _Даже самый ярый и неотступный обычный боец перед мирозданием кроток. Боится его затронуть._  
 _Я же никогда не испытывал этой робости. Я останавливал время, двигал предметы, создавал, разрушал, перемещался…_  
 _Моим силам есть только один предел: я сам._  
 _Человеческое сознание — это единственное, что сдерживает хаос бесконечных возможностей. Каждый раз, когда я совершаю что-то, невозможное прежде, я ещё на шаг дальше ухожу от того, чтобы быть человеком._  
Артур опять в командировке, но у него выдался свободный вечер, и теперь он бесцельно гулял по Риму, незатейливо наслаждаясь оживленным гомоном людей вокруг и уютным теплом своего пальто.  
Жизнь вокруг бурлила, и Артур пытался думать только об этом. Но внутри что-то всё же тянуло, мучило. Даже валясь с ног от усталости, он не мог отвязаться от ощущения, что не делает ничего полезного. Ему постоянно казалось, будто он должен сейчас быть где-то в другом месте, но никакой новый город не приносил успокоения.  
До конца переездов, по договору с начальством, осталась только неделя. Артур искренне надеялся, что оседлая жизнь приведёт его в чувство.  
Он совсем не думал, что дело в Пенни. Но она что-то запустила. Что-то, от чего он сам себе казался сумасшедшим.  
Артура преследовали образы из снов. Чья-то очень знакомая улыбка, жест… Его мимолётно окутывало отголоском восхищения перед человеком. Нереальный образ изводил его, звал куда-то.  
Мираж был как раз тем, чем могла бы стать Пенни: ориентиром, источником сил, музой. Был — а одновременно и не был. Потому что Артур был однозначно уверен, что такой девушки не существовало никогда.  
Обессиленный пыткой собственной памяти, Артур не сразу осознал, что поток туристов выносит его к очередной достопримечательности, а когда понял, у него захватило дух при виде почерневшего от древности готического собора.  
Толпа гудела; бренчали уличные музыканты; рядом с ним рыдала девушка, у которой раскололся корпус дорогой профессиональной фотокамеры; вокруг неё стрекотали по-итальянски ушлые субъекты, никогда не теряющие надежды состричь с приезжего пять-десять евро; расшумелась группа русских детей, играя в догонялки…  
Артур ничего не слышал. Он стоял, как вкопанный, мешая прохожим, и не мог насмотреться на устремлённые ввысь шпили, просто нереальные в вечерней подсветке. Такая красота и возносила, и подавляла одновременно.  
Немного оправившись, Артур медленно пошёл к громаде здания поближе, чтобы увидеть детали барельефов.  
И тогда он заметил потерянного ребенка.  
Мальчик был одет не по погоде — в тонкую белую рубашку и чёрные брюки. Растрёпанный, бледный от холода, дрожащий, он едва сдерживал слёзы и переходил от прохожего к прохожему, настойчиво задавая один и тот же вопрос — какой именно, Артур всё никак не мог расслышать, пока не приблизился.  
— Сколько уже прошло лет? — донёсся до Артура сиплый детский голос.  
— Прости, милый, — ответила женщина растерянно. — Я не говорю на твоём языке. Это нидерландский?  
«Безмозглая американка», — рассердился Артур. Ребёнок обращался к ней на чистом английском!  
В несколько стремительных шагов он преодолел оставшееся расстояние до мальчика и опустился перед ним на корточки, лицом к лицу. На удивление, тот ни испугался, ни встретил его как спасение. Артур запнулся. Его опыт общения с младшими был небогат, но крайне содержателен. Обычно Артур демонстрировал, насколько катастрофически безнадёжен в обращении с детьми, и тут же, откуда ни возьмись, рядом появлялась особа женского пола и избавляла малыша от Артура — цель достигнута!  
— Знатные у тебя уши, — выпалил Артур, прежде чем подумать хорошенько. — Я тебе завидую. Я только ладонями аплодировать могу.  
Уши и в самом деле были примечательные. Забавно оттопыренные и очень выразительно краснеющие буквально в один миг. Мальчик одарил его свирепым взглядом исподлобья.  
— А у тебя — чувство юмора! — отозвался он. — Я тебе тоже завидую: у меня шутки только смешные получаются.  
В сумерках на его кристально чистые синие глаза падала зловещая тень. По спине Артура почему-то побежали мурашки.  
— Ты здесь один? — пытаясь вернуть самообладание, спросил Артур.  
— Я один, но не здесь, а повсюду, — таинственно ответил ребёнок.  
— Как тебя зовут?  
Мальчик безразлично посмотрел куда-то за него. Наверное, на собор.  
— Эмрис, — произнёс он.  
Артура окатило волной горячего воздуха — один раз и другой, с головы до пят. _Эм-рис_. Сильнее на «Эм», отголоском на «рис».  
Нисколько не удивляясь, что взрослый почему-то смотрит на него в полнейшем недоумении, мальчик вернулся к своему вопросу:  
— Так сколько прошло лет?  
— С каких пор? — оцепенело проговорил Артур.  
— С тех пор как построен собор, конечно же, — нетерпеливо пояснил… Эмрис.  
— Я не знаю. Несколько веков… почему тебе интересно?  
Эмрис помолчал.  
— Чтобы не забывать, — еле слышно признался он наконец. — Видишь, как почернели стены, Артур? Я пришёл сюда тосковать по другу. Я помню, как мы вместе с ним собирали камни для свода.  
Эмрис попятился, и его глаза зажглись золотом. Фигурка ребёнка ссутулилась, а затем расправилась, раздалась, вытянулась. Не заметный ни для кого из туристов, Эмрис заковылял прочь, на ходу заканчивая преображаться в седого старика.  
— Откуда ты знаешь моё имя? — выкрикнул Артур, поднимаясь на ноги и опрометью бросаясь вслед.  
Но вокруг, куда ни глянь, двигались только обычные люди — переговаривались, смеялись.  
Девушка перед ним, всё ещё заплаканная, поражённо вертела в руках камеру — та вновь была целой.

* * *

_…Сначала я встречал только теней тебя. Беспредельный, вечный мир, посвящённый одному тебе. Призраки не задевали меня. Они суетились о своём, бренном, а я всё ждал и ждал, когда ты вернёшься._  
 _Но затем появилась Виатт. За ней Робин и Неддра. За ними Ирвинг… я их всех помню. За что они так со мной? Ну за что?_  
 _Я снова становился шестнадцатилетним, снова верил в добро и любовь, снова меня радовали леса и небо. Я плакал и смеялся, лечил и воевал, возделывал землю и крушил города, летал и бродил по подземельям._  
 _А потом я держал их в руках, а они умирали, лёгкие и быстрые, как мотыльки._  
 _А я — я всегда оставался._  
 _Я Эмрис, что значит «бессмертный». Когда я погружаюсь в вечность, всё теряет смысл. Чувства людей сводятся к гримасам, речь сливается в безыдейный гул._  
 _И я свободен. Мне не больно. Мне всё равно._  
— Доктор сказал, температура не должна подниматься выше тридцати восьми, — участливо даёт наставления Артуру коллега. — Сейчас вам ничего не чудится? Вы в ясном сознании?  
Когда Артур моргает, он видит перед глазами дракона и город. И много, очень много огня.  
— Абсолютно, — слабо заверяет её Артур.  
До чего же сковывает движения кольчуга.  
— Вы бледны, — женщина не оставляет его.  
— Просто очень устал. Вы не подержите мой меч?..  
— Я замужем, — непонятно почему отвечает ему она. — Выпейте-ка ещё жаропонижающего.  
Её черты расплывчато складываются в _те самые_ , которые он пытается вспомнить. Артур жадно смотрит и падает, падает, падает вверх.

* * *

Когда он встретил Эмриса в следующий раз, тот был подростком истощённого, болезненного вида.  
Появился он, конечно, безо всякого предупреждения — Артур, стоявший у входа в Старбакс вместе со знакомой, от неожиданности расплескал свой кофе и выругался.  
— А ты не помнишь, зачем нужно, чтобы наступала ночь? — озадаченно и без приветствия спросил Эмрис, полностью игнорируя миссис Тодри. — Неудобно же, ничего не видно.  
Артур вытаращил глаза.  
— Чтобы… чтобы где-то в другом месте был день? — преувеличенно спокойно, как будто обращаясь к ненормальному, предложил он.  
— Так можно же второе солнце повесить, — возразил Эмрис. Глаза у него лихорадочно бегали.  
— А ты можешь? — неверяще переспросил Артур.  
— Наверное, почему нет. Это же просто звезда. Только надо подумать, как её запустить, чтобы она ни с чем не столкнулась.  
Артур был бы должен обеспокоиться судьбой своей галактики. Или его должно бы тревожить, что рядом с Эмрисом ему опять мерещатся тяжесть короны на голове и бряцание лат. Но вместо этого его пронзила совсем другая мысль. Он неловко зажал свой стаканчик с остатками кофе в зубах, чтобы освободить руки, и разломил ещё не начатый сэндвич напополам. Ему почти удалось не рассыпать вложенные листья салата.  
— Я, конечно, подтянут и здоров, но поддерживать форму всё же не помешает, — Артур протянул более аккуратную половину.  
Эмрис — могучий чародей и угловатый подросток — отпрянул в ужасе. Не сводя с Артура широко распахнутых глаз, залитых золотом, он медленно отступил назад. С каждым его шагом небо все сильнее затягивалось грозовыми тучами. Запахло озоном.  
— Нет, нет, — как в бреду, повторял Эмрис. На его лице проступили первые морщинки, а виски тронула седина. — Ты не он. Ты не можешь быть им. Ты не мог вернуться. Вы просто похожи.  
Он не говорил, а надрывно хрипел.  
— На самом деле ты какой-нибудь Стив, и никакой не Артур. Как все они. Просто рассчитываешь вытянуть меня в мир живых.  
Эмрис, уже старик, поднял руки, и небо содрогнулось, расколотое на части молниями.  
— Я не хочу… опять. Не бывать этому.  
В простёртые вверх ладони ударил столп света, и всё утонуло в оглушительном грохоте. А спустя мгновение небо оказалось уже чистым. Жители Лондона буднично спешили по своим делам.  
— Какие у тебя интересные знакомые, Артур, — прощебетала миссис Тодри. Артур понятия не имел, как произошедшее выглядело для неё. — Не знала, что ты тоже увлекаешься историей! Почему же ты раньше не признался? Оказывается, у нас столько общего! Ваш староанглийский вполне сносен, но я пришлю тебе несколько полезных книг — и тебе, и твоему другу стоит поработать над произношением.  
Староанглийский.  
Да Артур даже не знал точно, когда этот язык использовался. Кажется, до Нормандского завоевания? Или нет?..

* * *

С Риком можно общаться только в пабе. Во-первых, так его хуже слышно. Во-вторых, всегда можно купить ещё пива.  
— Ведь что такое мир без любви, — провозгласил Рик. — Чушь и вздор! Невообразимо. Будешь со мной спорить?  
— Не буду, — покладисто откликнулся Артур, почти распластавшись на поверхности стола. — А к чему это ты?  
Рик нахмурился.  
— Что-то не припомню, — признался он. — Но хотел я выйти на то, что работа у нас совершенно безнадёжная. Ты со мной согласен? — не давая Артуру и слова вставить, Рик продолжил: — Вот смотри. Понятное люди проматывают, не обращают на него внимания. Живут по шаблонам, и хоть бы кто за свои стереотипы нос высунул. Ладно, скажешь, о непонятном задумаются? Да нет же! У нас то же средневековье, только по-другому называется. Раньше думали, что комета пролетает, потому что умер император, а теперь — что террористы буянят, потому что им скучно. Будешь со мной спорить?  
Артур попытался стукнуться головой о столешницу. Рик оставался невозмутим.  
— И для кого мы приносим просвещение, кому даём достижения науки? — распинался Рик. — Людям, которые могут _молиться_ , чтобы у них процессор не отказал.  
— Я занимаюсь протезированием потому, что мне это интересно, — не в силах молчать, с нажимом проговорил Артур. — Я не буду бегать за чужими пациентами и проверять, кто достоин и кто не достоин плодов моего великого труда. — Он запнулся и уже менее твёрдо закончил: — Мне достаточно верить, что я делаю мир лучше.  
— Да ни хрена он не лучше, — оскалился в кривой ухмылке Рик. — Катимся по одной колее, вокруг пейзажи сменяются, а дорога ведёт прямиком в ад.  
Артур встал, нашёл в кармане двадцатку и, наплевав на сдачу, шлёпнул купюру на стол.  
— До понедельника, Рик, — выдавил он. — Что-то у меня голова разболелась.  
На продуваемой ледяным ветром улице его поджидала уже знакомая фигура. Сейчас Эмрис выглядел как мужчина чуть старше него. Он безмолвно пошёл с Артуром плечом к плечу.  
— Так и будешь загадочно молчать? — недоброжелательно спросил Артур три квартала спустя.  
Эмрис бросил на него быстрый взгляд и отвернулся. Он весь сжался, будто в предчувствии удара.  
— Ничего не скажешь? — напирал Артур. — Например, почему ты мне снился и почему не снишься больше? Почему в моих снах ты говоришь гораздо пространнее и понятнее? Почему… — тут он глубоко вдохнул, прежде чем закончить: — Почему ты представился не своим именем?  
— Я Эмрис, — упрямо уставившись на дорогу перед собой, сказал тот.  
— Нет.  
Это было невыносимо. Артур схватил его за локоть, остановил и развернул лицом к себе. Эмрис не сопротивлялся, но упорно смотрел куда-то сквозь него. Даже в шаге от Артура он оставался бесконечно далеко.  
— _Мерлин_ , — позвал Артур.  
Тот вздрогнул и отшатнулся, похоже, намереваясь сбежать. Артур сжал его плечи и удержал на месте.  
— Отпусти меня, — Эмрис тяжело дышал.  
— Не отпущу, — непреклонно отказал Артур. — Хочешь — заколдуй меня и вырвись силой.  
— Я не могу, — беспомощно ответил тот.  
Они помолчали, глядя друг на друга. Все карты были выложены на стол.  
— Господи, почему у других королей нормальные придворные чародеи, и только у меня такой идиот, — возмутился Артур. — Ты _не можешь_? А я что, без тебя могу?  
— Разве ты плохо живёшь? У тебя всё есть, — с внезапным беспокойством спросил Мерлин.  
— Ничего у меня нет! — вскричал Артур. — Я только тень себя. Что такое король без королевства? Монарх существует только в глазах своих подданных. Никто не видит во мне того, что видел ты. Я и сам в себя не верю, растрачиваюсь на болтовню. Борюсь за протезы, доступные для каждого, но пока люди калечат и убивают друг друга на войнах, гробят экологию, безрассудно носятся на машинах — в общем, живут _вот так_ , — Артур неопределённо качнул головой в сторону, хотя показывать было не на кого — они стояли на тихой улице, — моя работа не кончится никогда, и с _этим-то_ и надо бороться. И ещё я помню, как когда-то мог не размениваться, как мог делать что-то, важное по-настоящему, и это меня душит. Всю эту жизнь мне чего-то не хватало, но я даже не мог вспомнить, чего! Даже сейчас я знаю ещё не всё…  
Мерлин зло сощурился.  
— Конечно же, всё вертится вокруг вашего королевского заднейшества, сир, — ядовито процедил он.  
— Но ты ведь ждал меня. Полторы тысячи лет, — внезапно охрипнув, неуверенно прошептал Артур. — Это… я даже не знаю, как описать. Но это, чёрт побери, больше, чем подарить букет цветов.  
Как и у Мерлина-ребёнка, уши у Мерлина-взрослого вспыхивали в одно мгновение.  
— Пожалуйста, возвращайся к живым, — одними губами, обессиленно попросил Артур.  
— Ты не знаешь, чего просишь, Артур, — опять отвернувшись, ответил Мерлин.  
— Но тебе ведь самому там плохо. Ты почти безумен, — с горечью признал он.  
Мерлин вскинулся. Глаза у него опасно полыхнули.  
— Не смей! Не смей обвинять меня в том, как я пережил твою… смерть, — он сглотнул и ненадолго отвернулся, чтобы затем с прежней яростью продолжить: — Я тебе не нужен. Каждому своя судьба: тебе — величие и любимые люди, а мне — вечность и ряды могил.  
— Но я без тебя не могу, — Артур встряхнул Мерлина за плечи, чувствуя, что тот его не слышит. — Я думаю о тебе — всё время. Ведь ты же знаешь, что ты был для меня важнее всех. Что я буду делать, если… тебя не будет?  
И вдруг Мерлин побледнел. До синевы. И пошатнулся так, что Артуру пришлось его подхватить.  
— Артур, — осторожно, будто бы с опаской спросил он. — А что ты помнишь о том человеке, который так тебе нужен? Чётко и во всех деталях.  
— Это расплывчатый образ, — сознался Артур. — Помню только силуэт, тёмные волосы… помню, как за мной ухаживали во время болезни… но всё важное — помню досконально! Что без твоих совета и помощи, пусть ты и был всего лишь слугой, я полностью терялся. Что ты очень многому меня научил.  
— Артур, — медленно и очень отчётливо сказал Мерлин. — Это был не я. Это была королева Гвиневра.  
И потерял сознание.

* * *

Когда Мерлин пришёл в себя, он лежал на кровати у Артура дома. Хозяин квартиры сидел рядом на полу, опустив голову на сложенные на кровати руки. Услышав глубокий вздох, Артур приподнялся.  
— Пятнадцать веков. Пятнадцать! — возмущённо воскликнул он. — А ты всё ещё хуже девчонки, Мерлин!  
— Если полтора тысячелетия чему и учат, так это тому, что моя маскулинность нисколько не страдает от того, что я не бесчувственный придурок, — с недовольством парировал Мерлин.  
— Боже, дай мне сил, — простонал Артур и уткнулся лицом в подушку. — Дымимуба ме уобиш.  
— Что-что, прости?  
— Ты никуда не уходишь, ясно тебе? Ни в какую вечность или куда ты там ещё собрался. Да, раньше была Гвен. Да, её больше нет. А мы живём сейчас, и ты мне нужен. Рубашки сами себя не погладят.  
Всё ещё бледный, Мерлин улыбнулся и переменил облик, становясь младше — точно таким, каким был когда-то. Артур, словно заворожённый, не мог насмотреться.  
— Главное, не усмотрите здесь что-то личное, сир, — протянул наглец. — Оставаться — это просто моя привычка.  
Но глаза у него тепло блеснули золотом. 

**Author's Note:**

>  **[1]** Джетлаг — синдром смены часового пояса.  
>  **[2]** Английская поговорка "All work and no play makes Jack a dull boy": "От сплошной работы без единой забавы Джек понур и скучен".  
>  **П/а A** : «Это не моя Пенелопа»: речь о жене Одиссея.  
>  **П/а B** : «Безмозглая американка»: ни Артур, ни автор ничего не имеют против американцев. Артур просто не заподозрил, что дело именно в его восприятии. Для него ребёнок говорил на британском английском. А если американец умудрился не распознать британский английский как английский, то трудно удержаться от выводов...  
>  **П/а C** : «Я, конечно, подтянут и здоров, но поддерживать форму всё же не помешает»: отсылка на диалог Артура и Мерлина в девятой серии второго сезона. Мерлин ворует у Артура еду, чтобы кормить Фрейю. «Это что?! — Это завтрак. — Но этого мало! — Тебе нужно соблюдать диету. — Но я и так в превосходной форме! — И её нужно беречь!»  
>  **П/а D** : «Я думаю о тебе — всё время. Ведь ты же знаешь, что ты был для меня важнее всех. Что я буду делать, если… тебя не будет?»: по цитате из четвертой серии второго сезона, где Артур говорит о Гвен: «Как я могу признать, что постоянно думаю о ней? Или что… что я забочусь о ней больше, чем о ком-либо ещё? Как я могу признать, что… что я не знаю, что буду делать, если с ней что-нибудь случится?»


End file.
